


Grief

by OhMyLeg



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (Comics)
Genre: Erik has a crush again, M/M, Pietro too, Rating May Change, Warnings May Change, dadneto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-06-20 03:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyLeg/pseuds/OhMyLeg
Summary: Charles's eyes widened in surprise at the sight of the children, but his face soon opened in a friendly smile, avoiding his old friend's gaze.The twins' mother died and Erik can not handle the grief and take care of the two at the same time, going after Charles for help.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, english is not my first lenguage, but I'll try my best!

Taking care of two teenagers wasn't easy, worse still caring for two grieving teens, so Erik thought hard about his options before making the decision. Everything seemed to collapse on his shoulders, leaving him exhausted and angry, and everything just seemed to get worse.

Pietro couldn't sit still for two seconds, even receiving constant reprimands from Erik about his kleptomania and the way he didn't sit down at the table, simply taking his food and locking himself in his room.

Wanda was less emotional than her brother, but she also used her powers unnecessarily, such as to clean her room quickly or simply annoy Pietro when he did something stupid. Erik felt as if he couldn't talk to his children or understand them as their mother did, but she was gone now.

Erik thought he could take care of everything himself, until one day he came home and found Pietro unconscious and Wanda desperate. When he put the boy in his arms to take him somewhere, Wanda kept apologizing and crying, always holding her twin's soft hand. The girl was devastated.

Pietro was fine, but Wanda never used her powers again.

 

Charles had been so distracted and busy tending his school for mutants that he didn't even have time to remember old memories, let alone old aching memories, at least until Hank appeared in his office with a worried look, saying that he needed to see something.

Of all the things Charles had seen at his school, the strangest thing was to see Erik Lehnsherr at the entrance, especially after forbidding him from appearing again several years ago.

Charles's eyes widened in surprise at the sight of the children, but his face soon opened in a friendly smile, avoiding his old friend's gaze. He turned to the girl and a brief search in her mind showed him that her name was _Wanda_ and that she wouldn't answer his questions. She didn't trust him, or anyone that easily.

Digging deeper into her mind, his eyes watered as he felt the emotional pain of losing the mother and the exaggerated fear of herself. All this pain in the mind of such a young person broke Charles's heart.

"Your power is extraordinary, don't be afraid of it." The girl's eyes widened in surprise at his words. "You just need to control it better."

Charles took a deep breath trying to compose himself again and then turned to the boy, whose Erik's hands never left his shoulders. His mind was easier to look at than sister's, but harder at the same time. The boy's mind, _Pietro_ , didn't stop, and many thoughts invaded Charles's head at once, enough to make him give up and massage his temples, getting slightly dizzy.

They were twins, Charles saw, but they were _so_ different, both in appearance and in the bit of personality he saw in their minds. The boy in his sloppy clothes and silver hair, the girl with brown hair and matching clothes...

"Are you alright?" Erik asked.

"I'm fine, thank you," Charles said before Erik could touch him. "I think we have a lot to talk about."

 

They were in Charles's office while Erik's children were introduced to school by Hank. Charles was using a cane and Erik didn't fail to notice, but he decidedn't to comment. Xavier offered him a seat and a cup of tea, sitting down in his own chair with his own tea.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Charles said after a few minutes staring at the fireplace.

"I thought we agreed that you wouldn't read my mind." That made the other give him a disapproving look.

"We had agreed to many things..." Charles said, which made Erik feel guilty. "But I did _not_ read your mind, I read your daughter's."

"... So you know what happened?" Erik asked, staring at the drink in his hands.

"I felt the pain of loss." Charles sipped his tea. "That's it, I didn't try to invade and see more than she would show me... but why is she so afraid of herself?"

"It's a long story." Erik tried to change the subject and not talk about how bad he is as a parent.

"I'm glad we have time." Charles smiled, but there was no sympathy in his smile. Erik sighed.

"She hurt her brother." He said simply, "I wasn't home, I don't know how or why, and she was too shaken to tell me..." Erik looked thoughtful. "Pietro didn't seem to remember when I tried to ask."

"She has incredible powers, but I have not seen the boy's," Charles commented and gave a slight laugh. "He has a very messy mind..."

"I wish it was just the mind," Erik said, and Charles genuinely laughed. Erik realized that he had missed that sound.

"You're welcome here, Erik," Charles said, and before Erik opened his mouth, added, "But don't think we'll be friends again after what you've done."

"I know." He replied, "Thanks, I didn't know what else to do."

"Find Hank, he'll show you a room," Charles said before getting up, picking up his cane, and leaving the office.

 

"I see you accepted yourself," Erik commented to Hank when they had left his children in different dormitories. Hank was hairy and blue, and ignored the other.

"You can use this room," Hank said, adjusting his glasses on his face and pushing the door open. The room was as fancy as the rest of the mansion. When Erik passed the other to get in, Hank held him "You hurt Charles again and I'm going to break your spine".

"You became his nanny?" Erik pulled his arm back.

"I'm his friend and I worry about him," Hank grunted. "I was here to help him recover after you left, asshole."

"I'm only here for my children, not that I need to justify myself to you," Erik said.

"I'm just warning you, Erik," Hank said before heading out into the hallways, sending the students to their proper dormitories.

Erik slammed the door shut and sighed. This would be a long stay.


	2. Chapter 2

Charles didn't know if he was surprised or not when he found Erik's twins awake in the middle of the night.

He was having one of his not-so-rare nights of insomnia and had decided to take a brief look in the hallways to keep some students from going to the dormitory of other students when he saw them wandering about in the corridors not so quietly as they probably thought were being.

"...use your powers and find him!" the boy said.

"No." the girl replied as she calmly opened another door and peered inside, shaking her head "Why don't you use yours?"

"And run alone around this place? No way, it looks like a haunted mansion from 90s movies." He said and the girl rolled her eyes. Charles couldn't help but smile at the brief conversation, then approached.

"If you tell me what you're looking for, maybe I can help." He said, which made both flinch and Pietro grabbed his sister's arm before letting it go abruptly.

Wanda glanced briefly at her brother before turning back to look at Charles.

"You can read minds, so why ask?" She said a little more aggressively than she intended, but Charles just smiled.

"I'd rather not invade people's heads," Charles said, "at least when I can control. Would you like some tea so we can talk about why you're walking down the halls in the middle of the night?"

They ended up going to Charles's office, Wanda accepted the tea, but Pietro didn't, preferring soda, no matter how much Charles hated to give this kind of unhealthy thing to his students, he thought it wouldn't hurt once, mainly because they were getting to know each other.

"So... what were you doing?" He asked gently.

"We were looking for our father," Pietro said, his leg swinging frantically.

"Oh, mind if I ask why?" Charles asked and the siblings exchanged glances. "You didn't like the place?"

"It was just to make sure he didn't just leave us here and walk away," Wanda said and Charles's heart seemed to tighten.

"And why would he do that?" Charles tried not to sound shaken by the comment.

"I can..." Wanda hesitated. "I can get into people's heads if I concentrate well... we are a burden, I saw in his mind."

"Don't think like that, please," Charles said. "Everyone has bad days, but I'm sure Erik loves you so much and he would never leave you..." Charles felt a déjà vu, remembering how Erik had said never to abandon him and... "He wouldn't do that." He simply said.

Charles took a deep breath and rubbed his temples.

"Your father is still here, I assure you, but if you still want I  can take you to him." He said, "And if he leaves, I can still find him anywhere with a special device that Hank created, so don't worry. "

"The hairy guy?" Pietro asked scowling and Charles laughed.

"Yes.".

The twins finally agreed to return to their dorms, and then Charles went back to the corridors until dawn.

 

"Are you sure it was a good idea to let Erik stay here?" Hank asked as he walked along with Charles to his classroom.

"I'm not doing this for him, but for the children," Charles said. "We talked last night and they're willing to try the school."

"Okay," Hank said, but didn't seem convinced. "Their first class is with whom?"

"Logan," Charles said and Hank laughed out loud, making some students in the hallways turn to look, "He told me he was going to behave."

"Well, Erik and Logan never got on very well," Hank commented. "Do you think he'll get along with his kids?"

"I... I don't know." Charles took a deep breath.

"And what are _you_ going to do during class?" Hank asked.

"Talk to Erik." Charles smiled at his friend's disappointed face. "His kids are insecure and scared, he needs to know what they're feeling."

"Just be careful," Hank said before entering the classroom.

 

Erik spent most of the day without seeing his children and that was strange, it was the first time he realized how much he missed the almost silent presence of Wanda and Pietro's bullshit, but he wasn't complaining, as he had time to put your head in place without having to worry or talk shit to the kids.

Charles called him to play chess and they walked silently to Xavier's office. Erik arranged the game table and they just played quietly for a few minutes, it almost reminded him of the old days, but he knew that Charles had called him for a conversation, he just hadn't yet started it.

"You should be more present in the twins' lives," Charles finally said and Erik paused in the middle of a play.

"What you mean?" Erik looked annoyed "I work, I take care of them, I do everything for them to study and now I'm bringing them to this mutant school in an attempt to help them in this moment of confusion and tragedy... and you tell me that I'm negligent?"

"Being a father isn't just giving a roof to live, Erik" Charles said "Your children need you more than ever now... they told me they're afraid that you will abandon them, this isn't the fear that a teenager should feel."

"I do what I can, Charles," Erik said coldly.

"Do you know _anything_ about your children?" Charles asked quietly, "Wanda's favorite color or Pietro's favorite food?"

Erik hesitated.

"That's what I'm talking about, you're not as present as you think, old friend." Xavier said before he checked.

Suddenly a loud noise from the hallways caught the attention of both men, who exchanged brief glances before following the noise and the voices of the students.

 

The impact on the wall made Pietro breathless momentarily while Logan held him hard enough to hurt him. The boy tried to escape with his speed, but he couldn't let go of the other's hands, which faced him with such anger that a vein in his forehead seemed about to explode. Some students around sighed in surprise at the sharp and violent movement of the teacher, but none of them dared to approach.

Logan kept staring at him intensely, still holding him in a way that made him stand on tiptoe, his hands gripping the boy's clothes so tightly that he was sure they would be torn. Pietro didn't have the guts to look him in the eye at the moment, maybe he was too embarrassed or too angry for it. Suddenly, before Wolverine could push him against the wall again, Hank appeared, pushing the students gently as he tried to reach the two, with Professor Xavier and the boy's father right behind.

"Logan!" Hank came over and put his furry, blue hand on his friend's shoulder, which took a deep breath and dropped Pietro's clothes a little brusquely, making him retreat to the opposite wall. Erik approached angrily and stood in front of his son, facing the taller one, until Hank began to guide Logan to another place, he was still visibly altered "Nothing to see here, folks! you go to your respective classes or dormitories," he said, making the curious slowly disperse.

"In my office, please." The Professor had asked, and even turning his eyes Pietro followed him at a slower pace, however torturous it was to the boy. When they arrived, Charles leaned against his desk and stared at him intensely, while Erik looked extremely irritated. "What happened?"

Pietro folded his arms and rolled his eyes again.

"No big deal, that old bastard is just an asshole," Pietro said defensively, looking anywhere but at Professor. His foot was tapping impatiently on the floor.

"To cause that reaction in him, I suppose you said that to him?" Charles asked and the boy took a deep breath.

"Only if he can read minds," Pietro replied wryly, and the Professor sighed wearily, rubbing his temples.

" _Pietro_ ," Erik warned.

"I'm sorry, Professor, this is not going to happen again," the boy said.

"This is your first day, so I'll let it go," Charles said gently. "But I hope it doesn't repeat itself, please."

Pietro nodded and, when released, left with his speed of the place and Charles smiled.

"So he's fast,".

 

When Erik finally spoke to his children at the end of the day, Pietro was stressed and didn't want to talk, but Wanda looked excited after meeting so many people who were also different like her ... people she could identify with. The girl seemed ready to step out of her shell again and it made Erik relieved, but Pietro couldn't stop snorting and pacing.

The man figured it was because of the fight with Logan, but he chose not to comment, because the boy already seemed too angry to want to touch the subject, continuing to talk to his daughter.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opinions? what do you guys think? sorry for posting late, but you know how life likes to fuck everything up, right?


	3. Chapter 3

Of course Wanda didn't know that Pietro had already got into trouble in the first day, since she decided not to take Logan's classes, but realized when the professor called him to warn of a possible suspension if Logan complained about him _again_. Logan already complained four times and they hadn't more than three classes.

Erik was disappointed with his son, but he always was so that wasn't news to Pietro, the only novelty was that everyone from this school was as bizarre as him, but he was still considered the weirdo of the class while Wanda was just a great student as always.

"You know you'll never make friends if you walk with me" Pietro said when the bell rang and they walked together through the corridors.

"What you mean?" She asked and looked very annoyed, she always got annoyed when Pietro tried to belittle himself.

"Just that we are too different, nobody who wants to be your friend will talk to me, just like the other way around" He said and she seemed to accept the answer "I'm cool, you're a nerd... you know how it is" She punched his shoulder.

"I don't want to stay away from you, you're already in trouble..." She said and he made a dramatic scene of being offended.

"You don't trust me?!" he gasped and she smiled.

"Not at all" She said and hugged him "I'll go to the library, but _don't_ get in any more trouble!".

"I swear I won't" He said and avoided her eyes.

"I'm being serious, idiot" She said before leaving.

When Pietro was sure she wasn't coming back, he walked into Logan's classroom with an ugly face. Of course he didn't tell her that he needed to stay after class so he wouldn't be suspended. Charles had said that he and Logan would need to learn to put up with it.

The classroom was empty except for Logan, who glared at him.

"You're late." Logan said, he didn't want to spend another minute with Pietro, but Charles would only increase his classes if the boy continued to mess up.

" _You're late_ " Pietro mimicked his voice and expression, Logan grunted and clenched his fists "My sister can't know that I've already screwed up".

"That's your problem" Logan said and Pietro rolled his eyes.

"Don't be such a jerk!" Pietro complained and threw a paper ball at the teacher's head. Logan got up angrily and approached the boy, who used his speed to get as far as he could in the room "Sorry! sorry!" Pietro said, remembering how his back hurt.

Logan seemed to calm down when he saw that the boy was really scared he would hurt him.

"Just do a fucking homework and don't bother me" He said and in the next second the boy was sitting again.

"Yessir"

 

A knock on the door caught Charles's attention from the book he had been reading. He took off his glasses and got up with the help of his cane, answering the door after a brief moment and almost being hit in the face by a nervous Maximoff.

"Hello, Wanda" Charles said with a smile and gave her room to enter the office. She came in and sat down in front of the professor's desk, who sat down in his own chair, paying full attention to the girl "How are your classes?"

"They are good, thank you." she said politely "but I came here to talk about... my  _powers_..." she said as if it were a dirty word.

"Oh, sure" He said a little surprised "I knew you would touch the subject, but I didn't think it would be so soon, I'm glad".

"Please don't read my mind again" She said and looked sadly at her feet.

"I won't," He said, she looked uncertain, but nodded.

"How did you know I was afraid of my powers when we met?" She asked and he smiled.

"I felt your fear when I looked into your mind" he explained carefully "Just as I felt the pain of your loss..."

"I didn't know you could... feel..." She spoke sincerely, he laughed lightly.

"Let's talk about _your_ powers, shall we?" Charles could see how tense she was "You know you don't have to if you're not ready, right?"

"I'm fine" Wanda said, but still seemed a little nervous "I know I have telekinesis, hypnosis of some kind and..." She hesitated "Energy projection apparently... I didn't knew I could do that until..."

"The incident with Pietro" He finished for her.

"I asked you not to read my mind." She said defensively.

"And I didn't" Charles said "Your father told me." Now Wanda seemed embarrassed.

"Sorry, I just..." She tried to apologize but charles raised his hand.

"It's okay, I understand" Charles said, then paused "Do you want to talk about it?"

"...Yes" She said to the Professor's surprise "But I'm just going to tell you because I need help with the powers and I don't want another accident to happen..." She explained.

"I'm listening, take your time" He said with a comforting smile.

Wanda took a deep breath and sat back, trying not to look as tense and nervous as she was, and failing miserably. Charles waited patiently for her to begin, and if she gave up talking, he wouldn't pressure her. 

Charles could remember the deep conversations he had with her father in the same office, and how distressed Erik was when he tried to talk about bad situations... she reminded him of Erik while fumbling with her rings, still deciding if she was going to open up to him. He frowned and tried to forget Erik and focus on the girl.

She started talking.

 

"Sorry! sorry! let me go!" Pietro tried to say as Logan held him over his shoulder as they made their way to Charles's office "I won't do it again, I promise!".

Pietro had only been carelessly scribbling a Logan with horns and a tail, and _accidentally_ the drawing ended up being crumpled and thrown into the teacher's head _again_. it was the fourth paper incident of the day, not to mention the fact that he don't shut up, and the bell had not even rang yet.

Students in the corridors stopped to see the scene, the boy struggling uselessly on the man's shoulder, until Logan released him suddenly, which made Pietro fall sideways, some students gasped and the boy groaned, he would have another bruise the next day.

Pietro then looked at Logan, who was just standing and looking very angry, but looked like he couldn't move. The veins in the older's arms became more prominent with the effort he was making to move.

"Let me go, Erik" He said through gritted teeth.

"My son was asking you the same thing a few seconds ago and you ignored him, why shouldn't I ignore you too?" Erik asked from behind Pietro, who startled "It's been a while, Logan."

Pietro could clearly see they despised each other, but Logan seemed to be in so much pain that the boy flinched a bit. He could hear Hank telling the students to go and he was sure he would try to resolve the situation, but his father also didn't seem to like Hank... so it wasn't going to end well.

"Let him go..." Pietro said quietly and Erik turned to face him.

"After how he treated you?!" erik looked angry.

"You never really cared, why now?" Pietro said, also annoyed "Let him go, it was my fault!".

Erik hesitated and looked angrily at Logan again.

When Erik released him, Logan took a deep breath, his muscles relaxing and he nearly fell to his knees. Pietro was sure that he wanted to kill his father right there, but he got in the way.

"I'm sorry," Pietro said to Logan, and that was the first sincere excuse he gave for a long time "I'll go with you to the professor" Logan seemed _surprised_ , but not any less angry.

Erik did not say anything when the two of them left, but he was angry and disappointed with himself. Pietro seemed to be in trouble and he had tried to help but only made it worse... Charles was right, he should pay more attention to his children.

" _Again_..." Hank commented "You know, we had more problems at this school in the short time that you're here than in the other years, what a coincidence."

"Shut up". Erik could only think of how horrible Father Charles must think he is, even if only now he realized that he wanted to make a good impression on his old friend.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how I feel about this chapter... :(


	4. Chapter 4

"I don't want to hear about you fighting anymore" Charles said as he massaged his temples "Just one week, Pietro, and you already have so many detentions with Logan... why?"

Pietro was the only one in the classroom, Charles and Logan were staring at him as he stared at his own nails as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.

"I don't know..." It was the only thing the boy said, but something in Charles made him think the boy  _did_  knew, but Charles had promised Erik and the twins that he would stay out of their minds "Can I go now?"

"Yes," Charles said with a sigh and in a second Pietro was gone, leaving him and Logan alone.

"What? will you simply let him go unpunished every fucking time?"

"Calm down, Logan... Pietro is going through a lot" Charles argued.

"Oh, for fuck's sake" Logan complained, but before he could argue further with the professor, Erik walked into the classroom and raised his eyebrow.

"Did you call me, Charles?" Erik asked, folding his arms and completely ignoring Logan's presence.

"Yes, it's about your children... again" Charles massaged his temples for the second time, Erik was visibly irritated and glanced at Logan, who stared back at him with the same anger.

"What happened?" he asked, glaring at Logan.

"Pietro interrupts classes, doesn't pay attention and continues to provoke Logan" Charles said "You need to talk to him, Erik, and with his sister too... can you leave us for a moment, Logan?" Professor asked and the other grunted before leaving the classroom, still glaring at Erik.

As soon as Logan left the room, Erik started talking.

"He has something against my son, you know that, right?!" Erik was visibly angry "And what about Wanda? now she's in trouble too?".

"No, erik, calm down" Charles said "Wanda didn't want you to know, but I think you need to understand... she is frightened by her powers, which are  _far_  greater than she had thought, but she didn't trust you enough to tell you this... she preferred to tell me and I've known her for less than two weeks" Erik seemed confused "And Pietro is a mess... I guess he wants attention, was he neglected?".

"What? no!... you'll say that I need to know my children better again..." Erik said "I don't know what to do, Charles, that's why I came here in the first place... should I take them to have ice cream while I talk about old memories to make them laugh, like they do in television commercials?".

"Actually, this is a good idea" Charles smiled at Erik's expression.

"I was being sarcastic," Erik stated.

"it's still a good idea, you should go out more with your kids" Charles said.

Erik paused for a moment and looked thoughtful.

"Would you come with me?" He asked and Charles stared at him visibly offended. "Before you say anything, I know you despise me, but I really can't..."

"It's not my problem," Charles replied, turning away.

"Please, Charles ... for them," Erik asked, and Charles remembered how Wanda seemed to trust him, but could practically hear Hank's voice saying how stupid this idea was.

"For them." Charles nodded with a weary sigh before walking past Erik and out of the classroom.

 

The mood was uneasy, the four of them sitting at a restaurant table, Pietro chewing a gum while staring at Charles and Erik. Wanda pretended to read a book, but exchanged glances with her brother from time to time. Charles was sure they were having a private conversation about how awkward the situation was.

Charles cleared his throat, turning to look at Erik at his side, who was staring absent-mindedly at the menu, and before he could say something, the bubble that Pietro had made popped with a slight noise, causing Erik to glare up at his son.

"Spit it out," Erik said irritably and Pietro rolled his eyes, Charles nudged him with his elbow and Erik glared at him briefly "so you don't lose your appetite, son" He said more gently and the boy raised his eyebrow before disappearing for a brief second and returning, this time without a gum in his mouth "thank you."

Silence began to take over again and Charles couldn't stand it.

"What are you reading, Wanda?" Charles tried to start a conversation, the girl gave a slight smile.

"I'm studying, Hank will give us a surprise test and-" She broke off abruptly, realizing she shouldn't know such information, but Charles just smiled at her "Sorry, I won't do it again... sometimes the thoughts practically come out of people's heads...".

"I understand," he said and he did understand. He then turned to Pietro, who stared at him in a bored way. Charles tried to sneak a little into Pietro's head, just enough to know what to talk about. The boy's mind was troubled and too quick for Charles, who couldn't hold himself in there for a long time before the nausea caught him... he should have learned from the first time he tried.

"Are you alright?" Erik asked beside him, leaning against his arm, Charles pulled his arm away.

"I'm _fine_ ".

They ordered the food and waited in a disconcerting silence, until Wanda decided to speak when they were already eating.

"You've known each other for a long time, right?" Wanda asked, but she already knew the answer. "How did you two meet?" Erik and Charles exchanged glances for a moment.

"We, uh ... we had an interest in common," Charles said a little embarrassed. "But different ideals."

"In other words, he's an asshole." Pietro laughed and Erik cleared his throat, shutting the boy off.

"Ah, he is," Charles agreed, and Erik looked at him with a raised eyebrow, but it seemed to catch the boy's attention. "I still don't know if he has changed much, but at the time he loved to get into trouble."

"Really?" Pietro dropped the cutlery to listen, Wanda also seemed interested.

"Yes." Charles smiled at him and, for the first time, Pietro returned, "I also taught him how to control large metals." It was Erik's turn to smile at the memory. "He used to use anger as an impulse, but I showed him that a happy memory was worth more than several rancorous ones" They stared at each other's eyes for a moment, both smiling, before Charles turned his face flushed.

"You're showing off, Charles," he said humorously. "You would never have created this school without me."

"Is that true?" Wanda seemed impressed.

"More or less, we had planned several things together at that time before..." Charles fell silent with a melancholic face and the atmosphere tensed again. The twins exchanged glances.

They remained silent for the rest of the dinner.

 

The siblings walked together toward their dormitories, shortly after their father's not very friendly farewell with the professor Xavier. They walked in a comfortable silence, Wanda holding Pietro's arm while they hummed some song their mother used to sing. There had no more students in the hallways at that time.

"Do you think they've ever had sex?" Pietro commented with a confused frown, and Wanda's eyes widened for a moment.

"...How we didn't notice it before?" Wanda asked after a pause, shocked "It was so obvious... all this tension between the two... I mean... I knew they liked each other but not like that".

Pietro laughed for a moment, being accompanied by his sister.

"Do you think our father realizes that he still likes Charles?" Wanda asked, they reached her dormitory, but she just leaned against the door "Because Charles definitely likes him too."

"How do you know?"

"...I saw..." She looked embarrassed "...Charles' mind..."

"I thought you didn't use your powers anymore, little sister," he said, teasing her.

"And I thought your... _teacher_... was too old for you, little brother." She teased back and Pietro turned the color of a tomato, frowning.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he answered defensively before leaving with his speed.

Wanda laughed lightly before entering her dormitory.

 

Charles was lying on his bed, but he couldn't help but remember the past, especially after their conversation in the restaurant. Maybe he had been a little too hard on Erik ... but he had been so angry, remembering the time Erik left.

They had been together for a short time, but Charles had been _completely_ in love with Erik ... and one day he just left him for a woman...

Hank had been around to pick up the pieces of Charles, because he was completely destroyed at the time and, after Charles finally seemed to have overcome and seemed to be happy again, Erik had decided to appear with two children... Charles didn't hate the children, they were wonderful in his perception, as well as talented, but somewhat strange for teenagers of that age.

Charles just wanted to be able to help the twins in any way he could and take Erik out of his life again fast enough before the other could reopen the wounds of his heart.


End file.
